


Losing Gracefully

by plant_boi_potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Draco based on Neil Robertson, Harry based on Pakaj Advani, Harry headcanoned as Indian, M/M, OOC sort of, because it fits, characters based on actual players, snooker au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plant_boi_potter/pseuds/plant_boi_potter
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been playing Snooker since he was 21. He's been to four championships. He hasn't lost one. Until Harry Potter came along with his hair and his eyes and his goddamn unobservant nature.





	Losing Gracefully

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I like this?  
> For M.

Draco's eyes flitted away from the ball again. It was just for a second, so he could watch Harry adjust himself, tucking his feet under the bench, unaware he was being watched.  
Draco potted a ball.   
He breathed unevenly as he angled his body again, carefully draping it over the table. Harry was still just inside his peripheral vision. Draco turned his head slightly as Harry raked a hand across his jaw.   
Stubble graced his dark features, Draco noticed as he hit another ball. He was handsome too, the light glancing off his face beautifully.  
Draco missed his next shot.


End file.
